Gun Running- Auntie Social Style
Supplies needed: NERF Maverick or water pistol (the more industrial looking the better) Dremel Cordless 4.8 V fitted with Fine Sanding Band Goo Gone Cleaner J-B Kwik Weld Spray Paint · Krylon Fusion Satin Hunter Green Paint · Krylon Fusion Copper Hammered · Krylon Fusion Black Hammered Enamel Paint · Testor's Brass · Testor's Copper · Testor's Gold · Testor's Steel · Testor's Rubber · Testor's Dark Red Enamel Thinner and Brush Cleaner Minwax Wood Finish Spray Stain Walnut Minwax Polyurethane Spray (Sealant) Assorted Brushes and a Sponge Brush Newspaper Safety goggles and mask Plastic knife Directions: 1) Prepare the NERF Maverick or water pistol for painting by removing any printed labels using Goo Gone and/or by sanding off any raised logos using the Dremel tool fitted with a fine Sanding Band. Make sure to use protective goggles and a mask prior to sanding. If you sand off any raised logos, wipe off excess dust before painting. If you are working with a water pistol, remove the filler cap or the plug from the water reservoir before painting. 2) Open J-B Kwik Weld. Package will contain two tubes: one contains liquid steel/epoxy resin, and the other contains hardener. (When mixed together in equal portions, a chemical reaction occurs that turns the mixture into a compound as hard and tough as steel. It stays pliable for about 2 minutes after mixing, sets in just 4 minutes, and cures fully in 4 hours.) Mix a small amount of the compound and-using a plastic knife-quickly apply it around the base of the trigger where it enters the gun. Once the compound dries, it will lock the trigger so no one can accidently depress it and strip the paint off of it. 3) Once the J-B Kwik Weld has cured, you can spray the gun with a base coat of the Satin Hunter Green Paint. First, you will want to spread newspaper over your work area. Then, put on the protective goggles and mask. Place the water pistol down in the center of the paper and proceed to spray, coating it thoroughly from all angles. Allow to dry for 1 hour. 4) Turn gun over and cover the other side thoroughly with the paint. Allow to dry 1 hour. 5) Now, you can spray on the "Hammered" finish using either the Krylon Fusion Hammered Copper or Hammered Black. Repeat Step #3 and Step #4. 6) Before applying the Testor's Enamel paints, study the weapon carefully and determine what features you would like to highlight. If you have a Hammered Copper base coat, then Brass or Gold highlights would be your best choice. If you have a Hammered Black base coat, then Steel highlights would be your best choice. (The Rubber paint can be used to paint the handle. The Dark Red paint can be used to mimic heating elements on the gun.) 7) Once you've found the look you want for your gun, you can start painting in the details. Make sure to work slowly and carefully allowing one section to dry completely before moving on to paint a nearby section. Otherwise, you will end up smearing your paint job if it is still tacky. 8) After you have finished detailing your NERF Maverick or water pistol, then you will want to "antique" it. This will give the paint job some depth and get rid of that flat look. First, put back on the protective goggles and a mask. Spread out clean newspaper to cover your work area. Place the gun in the center of the paper. Have sponge brush ready to pat down gun after spraying. Take the Walnut Minwax Wood Finish Stain and spray the gun in broad, quick strokes over the gun from various angles on one side. Before the stain has time to dry, take the sponge brush and dab the gun wherever there is stain. This will even out the antique finish. Work quickly as stain sets fast. (Note: the farther away you hold the can of stain when you spray, the lighter the finish. The closer you get to the gun when spraying, the darker the finish. Just how "dirty and well-used" the gun looks when it is done is totally up to you.) Allow gun to dry for 8 hours. 9) Turn gun over and repeat Step #8. Allow to dry for 8 hours. 10) Once gun is no longer tacky to the touch, you will want to coat it with the Polyurethane spray to seal it. Put on the protective goggles and mask again. Spread out clean newspaper to cover work area. Spray gun thoroughly from various angles. Allow to dry for 8 hours. 11) Turn gun over and repeat Step #10. Allow to dry for 8 hours. 12) Now, use J-B Kwik Weld to add any steamy details (i.e. cogs, fuses, coils, etc.) as you would like. Category:Article